Access to You
by ValeriaAnne
Summary: Sherlock already has access to the pathology lab and the morgue, what could he possibly need more than that? One-Shot, Sherlolly.


**Hi, everyone :)**

 **This is my first Sherlock fanfic. The title just jumped into my head while I was waking up from my nap, because when can we get the best ideas in history? While taking a shower, waking up or going to sleep xD**

 **This story takes place after Sherlock came back from the "dead".**

 **This story is unbetaed, so the mistakes are all mine. Wish the characters were, too ^_^**

* * *

"Sherlock. Stop following me. I am busy." Molly said, almost shouting.

She just walked into the pathology lab, coming from the morgue. She was running three different tests simultaneously and she needed her full attention. It was for a murder case.

"It is not a case I am working on." Sherlock said indifferently. He has been hovering over her in the morgue, and when she left to check the test results in the lab, he followed her.

"Yes, I know. But, it is still a case."

"It is only a 4." he shrugged.

Molly turned to face him, "Have you solved it already?"

"Nope. I didn't bother. I am quite sure Lestrade and his incompetent officers will solve it without my help."

Molly turned her attention again to the microscope, "Well, Mr. Genius, Lestrade needs to get these results asap, and just because you are not working on this case, doesn't mean it is not important."

Sherlock froze and stared at her, "Since when do you work with Lestrade?"

"I am sorry?" she asked quietly, concentrating on the sample she was testing under the microscope.

"You work with me." Sherlock said, almost shouting.

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I definitely don't."

"Of course, you do." he insisted.

"Mmm, I think I will remember if I ever made such an arrangement with you." she said, turning to the computer screen to check something.

"Molly, have you been hit on your head? You always work on my cases." He stared at her as if she was sick.

"Yes, I always work on your cases, but I also work on other cases that you don't work on. Because guess what, Sherlock?" she turned her head to look at him, smiling.

"What, Molly?" he mimicked her.

"I am not your pathologist on-call, and I am definitely not your lab assistant." She smiled again, and then turned her attention to the computer screen.

 _Actually, I am his pathologist on-call. I am the only pathologist he works with. Anyway..._

Sherlock stood still for about ten seconds before saying, "Alright, no problem. That's not why I am here."

Molly's eyes were still glued to the computer screen, and he did _not_ like that.

 _Why didn't she ask me why I am here? When did she learn how to ignore me like that? I am here and she is gazing at that screen? How dare she gaze at the screen when I am standing right next to her? Am I jealous of the screen? How is that even possible? No, I am not jealous, I am just… anyway, time to get Molly's full attention. I have every right to get her full attention because...I am me and she is...her?!_

"So, Molly, do you know that this new hairstyle really suits you?" he said, smiling, trying to get her to talk to him.

Molly turned her head slowly to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

 _Oh, no. Did I say something wrong?_

He quickly continued, "The ponytail really suits you, of course, but I always find the braid to suit you better."

She stared at him for a few more seconds before looking at the computer screen again and calmly saying "Thanks, Sherlock."

"And your lipstick..."

Molly raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned her head sharply to stare at him, "What lipstick? I am not wearing any."

"Exactly, that's my point." He shouted happily.

 _Why am I shouting? And why am I happy?_

"You don't need to wear it. Your lips are...perf- no, I mean...good. I mean...perfect."

 _Stop stuttering, Sherlock. Since when do you stutter?_

"Thanks, Sherlock." she said again, moving to check another sample on another microscope.

 _Am I not convincing enough? I have always been convincing enough._

He walked to where she sat on a lab stool and said, "I mean what I said by the way."

"Yes, of course." Molly said, without raising her head.

He pouted his lips in annoyance. She didn't believe him.

 _Time to change the plan, or maybe stick to it?!_

"Molly..." he said in a lower voice.

"Yes, Sherlock?" she said, still not looking at him.

 _Since when did the microscope become more interesting than me?_

"Did you change your perfume?" he said, trying to sound casual.

Alright, that was it.

Molly raised her head from the microscope sharply and shouted, "Oh, for God's sake, Sherlock. What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I am perfectly fine." he said calmly.

"No, you are not."

"I feel fine." he said, waving his arms dramatically.

 _Maybe John is right. I am a drama queen._

Molly took a deep breath, stood up and said in a calm yet firm voice, "I thought we agreed, Sherlock."

"On what?" he said, looking puzzled.

"No more buttering me up." she said, like she was explaining something to a child.

This time, Sherlock was really puzzled. "Buttering you up? I am not butter..."

Molly took a step forward and shouted, "You are, Sherlock. First, my hairstyle, which is actually a very plain braid, by the way, in case you haven't noticed. Then, my lips, and now my perfume."

"I meant what I said."

"No, Sherlock, you didn't."

"Of course, I did. I know that because I said those words."

Molly closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, then opened them and looked at him, "Sherlock...we agreed. No more fake flirting. No more flirting at all."

 _Is she sad? Why does she look sad?_

"It is not fake." he said, trying not to shout in frustration.

 _Why can't she believe me?_

 _Maybe because you used to fake-flirt her before, you idiot._

 _Get out of my head, John._

She turned her back to him and continued like she didn't hear what he said. "You don't have to keep commenting about my hair and my perfume. I mean, you already have access to the morgue and the pathology lab. What more access could you possibly gain by saying those...words?!"

"Oh, for God's sake, woman!"

In one swift motion, Sherlock put his strong hands on Molly's shoulders, turned her around, and before she can even comprehend what was happening, his lips were on hers.

It wasn't a rough kiss; neither demanding and needy, nor tender and chaste. It was passionate, emotional and sensual, and before Molly could react properly, he broke the kiss, gazing at her eyes, and saying in his husky voice, "Access to you."

Molly stared at him with her wide brown eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

 _Is that a trick? No, he didn't need that. He already had access to the morgue, the pathology lab, and I still smuggle body parts to him for his experiments. Then why?_

Molly took a step back and stared at him, "Sherlock, why are you d-doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"What you just did." she said, still trying to calm her strong-beating heart down.

"Oh, you mean this?" and he leaned again to kiss her on the lips, this time a more tender kiss.

When he broke the kiss and looked at her, her eyes were closed and she was heavily blushed.

"Molly?" he muttered in a low voice. She didn't answer.

"Molly?" He raised his fingers to touch her face, and as soon as his fingertips touched her cheek, she gasped and opened her eyes widely, as if she just woke up from a dream.

"Alright, Molly, you need to say something, because you are starting to scare me." He wasn't actually scared. He was worried that he did or said something wrong. He really meant what he said and he really wanted her to believe him.

"Sherlock...if you are d-doing this to get more body parts or to...to?" she stuttered, trying to gather her thoughts.

"To what?" he asked, suppressing a smile.

"I don't know. You tell me." Molly shouted in frustration.

"I already told you." He said calmly. Molly peered at him, frowning.

"I want access to you."

Molly took a sharp breath, and stared at him like she was witnessing a supernatural phenomenon.

"And in the meantime, I don't mind giving you access to me, although I think you already have that."

"I do?" she asked, blinking.

He smiled widely and said in his sexy voice, "Oh, yes. Yes, you do."

Molly grinned, because that was all she needed to hear from him. He was right; he didn't need to trick her, at least not anymore. He already had access to the lab and the morgue. He didn't need her permission. Maybe he needed something else. Maybe he needed her...just _her_.

"Sherlock?" Molly said, almost whispering.

"Molly?" Sherlock said, grinning.

"Can I kiss you?"

"By all means, be my guest."

This time, she initiated the kiss. She stood on her tiptoes, cupped his _oh-so-handsome_ face with her hands and brushed her lips against his one...two...three times, before he raised his left hand to cup her face, while encircling her petite waist with his right arm to pull her closer to his body and...

"Molly, did you finish the ...?"

Lestrade just stepped into the pathology lab to check the lab results, but he was greeted by different kind of _results_. Once he set his eyes on them, he froze and choked on his own words.

"What the...?", he mumbled.

Without breaking the kiss, Sherlock raised his left hand and waved it towards the lab door, silently telling Lestrade to shoo away, while pulling Molly closer to him when she tried to break the kiss after hearing Lestrade's voice.

Lestrade swallowed and without saying another syllable, he shook his head in disbelief, turned around and closed the lab door behind him, still trying to wrap his head around what he just saw.

Inside the lab, Molly was the first to break the kiss; she desperately needed to catch her breath. Her heart was beating rapidly and she really needed to calm down. Sherlock looked at her, smiling widely. This time, the smile did reach his eyes. It was a true smile.

"That was Lestrade, right?" Molly asked, taking deep breaths.

"Right." he answered her, still smiling widely.

"He probably needed the test results... you know...for the...for the case."

She pointed her finger towards the door, as if telling him that she needed to go after Lestrade.

Molly turned to leave the lab, a part of her embarrassed that Lestrade caught her kissing Sherlock, but sooner or later, she was going to talk to him about the case.

 _Better sooner than later, then._

Molly managed to take exactly two steps before she was pulled back to Sherlock's arms.

"The case can wait. I can't." Before she could even utter a word of protest, his lips were on hers again.

* * *

 **The End**

 **All reviews are welcome.**


End file.
